


New Year, New Harry

by OTPshipper98



Series: Harry Potter in English [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light Angst, M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: In which Harry learns that life is a series of starting points.





	New Year, New Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jay and Chris for modding this month's challenge! :3 the prompt was "First(s)" and the word count 218. Hope you enjoy!

It’s New Year, 1999, and Harry’s at the Burrow. He regrets leaving his and Ron’s bedroom. The whole family is silent, and George is nowhere to be seen.

It’s their first year without Fred.

A year later, Harry’s partying until the break of dawn. He just wants to get wasted. He misses Hogwarts, and has no idea what to do now that his eighth year is over. He can’t even remember—doesn’t want to remember—what’s happened in the previous six months.

A few minutes into 2001, Harry’s holding a sleepy Teddy to his chest. Teddy’s started muttering in his sleep, and has just said Malfoy’s name. Harry’s...not as upset as he should be. He doesn’t know Malfoy anymore. He’s not sure he knows himself anymore either.

2002 is the year his life’s changing, Harry’s sure of it. He starts crafting for fun, and that summer, he opens a handmade decorations shop in Diagon Alley. He’s not sure they’re good, but everyone wants to buy them.

Teddy shows Malfoy the shop on a September evening—that’s how they start talking.

On January 1st, 2003, Harry and Draco share their first kiss. It’s innocent, hesitant—but it’s full of hope. So is Teddy when he finds out.

It’s only appropriate that they announce their wedding on the anniversary of their first kiss, right?


End file.
